I'll be there for you
by pokemonmasterkjhsuk
Summary: It's a Jude/Jesus one shot and I'm calling the pairing Jede


For Jude no day was an easy day and that because of two reasons. One he always being bullied for being gay and that he's secretly in love with his foster brother, Jesus. But right now he was sitting in class trying to concentrate but he couldn't knowing there a set of eyes burning the back of his head. All he wanted to do was to get out and get home in one piece.

Finally the bell rang and Jude bolted out the door. Almost to the door he was soon stopped by a hand grabbing the collar of his shirt choking him a little.

"Where are you off to in a hurry, fag?!" Blake said pulling on Jude's collar as he struggled to get free only resulting in him getting choked more. Blake threw Jude against the lockers and started to repeatedly punching him in the stomach. When he finished Jude was lying on the ground holding his stomach crying.

"Next time you run from me I won't go so easy on you." Blake said as he left Jude on the ground. As soon as he left, Jude slowly managed to get up and made his way outside to Jesus' car where he was waiting.

"Hey Jude, where have you been? And why are you holding your stomach?" Jesus asked.

"Oh I hit with a dodgeball in gym." Jude lied

"Oh okay. Well get in moms will be worried." Jude climded in trying to ignore the pain of his and lying to his brother. When they got home they were greeted by Stef and Lena.

"So how was your day boys?" Lena asked

"Well I don't mean to brag but coach gave me an award for best technique." Jesus held up the paper award.

"Well congrats. So Jude how was your day?"

"You know just a regular day." A regular day of being love struck and getting beaten, yeah a regular day. Jude made his way up to the room he and Jesus shared and gathered some clothes to take a shower. He entered the bathroom and closed the door. He lifted his shirt and looked in the mirror. Blake left a couple of bruises on his stomach, looking made him relive the pain. Just then the door opened and Jude jumped when he saw Jesus

"Whoa sorry Jude. Hey what happened to you?"

"Um I already told you a dodgeball hit me." Jude said looking away knowing he was caught. Jesus walked up to Jude and put his hand on his chin and made Jude look him in the eyes.

"Jude don't lie to me tell what happened." Jude was blushing at the fact his brother cared so much about him,but he knew he was defeated.

"Okay. It was this guy at school named Blake who beats me up for being...gay." Jude was about to start crying, but not until Jesus embraced him in a tight hug. It hurt his stomach a little but he ignored the pain and enjoyed the warmth of his brother, but the hug soon ended.

"I'm going to take care of this and if you need anything tell me okay."

"Okay." Jesus grin and kissed Jude on the forehead and left the bathroom. Jude held his forehead and smiled and continued his shower.

Jude walked into the room he shared with Jesus where Jesus was already in bed. Jude crawled into his bed and tried his hardest to sleep but he was just uncomfortable knowing tomorrow Blake won't go easy on him.

"Jude are you alright?" Jesus asked

"Not really. I can't sleep."

"You can sleep with me. I mean if you want." Without hesitation Jude climbed in bed with Jesus and cuddled with him.

"Feel better?" Jesus asked

"Yeah. A lot."

* * *

><p>The next day Jude was paranoid as to when Blake was going to strike next. Usually he makes threats or trips him in the hall, but he hasn't done anything. He must have something planned. During the last class, Jude could hear Blake talk to someone from behind him and Jude knew he was planning something. When the bell rang once again Jude bolted for the door but didn't make it far down the hall before Blake pushed him to a locker.<p>

"Didn't I tell you. Next time I wasn't gonna go easy on you." Blake grinned as he motioned for the other two boys to hold Jude's arms. Jude struggled to brake but they wouldn't budge. Soon Blake began to punch Jude in the stomach again. Hitting the same bruised spots causing Jude to cry out in pain while they laughed. Blake was holding his fist back to deliver his final blow but it never came. Jude looked up through his watery eyes to see Jesus holding back Blake's fist.

"Who the hell are you?" Blake asked

"I'm Jude's brother and also the guy who's going to kick your ass!" Jesus yelled then proceed to grab Blake and he dumped him in the trashcan. Jesus glared at the other two boys and they let go of Jude and ran off.

"If I even see you look at my brother the wrong way I won't hesitate to rip your arms off!" Jesus kicked over the trashcan and Blake fell over. He got up and quickly ran away.

"Come on Jude, let's go home." Jesus picked up Jude bridal style and carried him to car and drove home. Luckily they were the only ones home. Jesus carried Jude upstairs to their room and set him on his bed and sat next to him and Jude couldn't help but hug Jesus.

"Thank you Jesus for saving me." Jude said into Jesus' chest.

"Just know that I'll be there for you because I love you Jude." Jesus kissed Jude's cheek. Jude looked up at a smiling Jesus and without a thought Jude kissed Jesus. It was a passionate kiss that lasted for a minute.

"I love you too Jesus." Jude smiled and Jesus returned the smile then continued to kiss once more.


End file.
